


Finally

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Memories, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Clint meet again.</p><p>Sequel to 'Dreams' and 'Silver'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

When Bucky meets Clint, he knows he has met his young boy again.  
He has grown, has become more tough and seen much more in life.  
But those ethereal eyes are exactly as Bucky remembers them.  
He wants to see those clouded in pleasure again.  
He wants to hear the soft moans and kiss those supple lips.

When Clint meets Bucky, he knows he has met his Soldier, his assassin again.  
He is exactly as he remembers but now has all his memories.  
The silver arm is also exactly as he remembers.  
He wants to know if the hand can still give him the pain and pleasure he has craved for years.  
He wants to know if the Soldier still gives those unforgettable scorching kisses.

Their eyes meet and they share a secret smile knowing they found each other again.


End file.
